Repo! The Greaser Opera!
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: Jaz has been going blind all her life. she plans on getting a surgery from GenCo but after her friend's mom was slaughtered by Repo, he wants her to stay away from it. Can she and become GenCo's little flower? or will be another body for decoration? R:K


**Repo/Outsiders X-over...Yay! Hope you like it. I don't own Outsiders or repo! I just like the hot guys and the good music. OCS ARE: Jaz, Mandy, Leah, and Tabby(Tabitha)**

_**Out from the night, from the mist steps a figure**_

_**No one knows his name for sure**_

_**He stands at 6'6 head and shoulder, pray he never comes knocking on your door**_

_**Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas, but somehow never managed to square away your debt's he won't bother to right or to phone you, he'll just rip the still beating heart from your chest!**_

_**REEEPPOO MAAAAAN! REEEPOOO MAAAAAN!**_

_**Now you can run you can hide you can try to, but he always has a way of finding you**_

_**He will come at your weakest hour when no one is around who might rescue you**_

_**REEEPOOO MAAAAAN! REEEPOOO MAAAAAN!**_

_**And none of us are free from this horror for many years ago we all fell in debt**_

_**new body parts were needed to perfect our image and until our debts are clear**_

_**We will live in fear of the...**_

_**REEEPOOO MAAAAAN! REEEPOOO MAAAAAN!**_

"Hi, I'm Blind Mag" the commercial played for the fourth time this week on my TV as well as the televised screen in the midst of Sanitarium Square. It was the voice of Genco, making her daily recorded reminder about the Genetic opera this Friday night. Today is Wednesday, September 19th 2057. I heard a muffled slam from somewhere in my house.

"J-Jaz, are you h-home." my best friend Johnny Cade called from probably the kitchen. I hurried out of my room to see the damage. Johnny only comes alone when he's really upset.

"What's wrong Johnny." I asked wrapping my arm around him.

"My mom...she died. Repo man." I tensed this was the third Repo related death this week. I remember Johnny saying she was getting a liver replacement. This was probably a bad time to tell him I was going ahead with the eye surgery that the whole gang and I have been talking about. But if Johnny's mom died. I don't think he's gonna let me get the surgery. I kept my mouth shut and held him as he cried, his mom wasn't great but she was better than her husband who abused Johnny and his mother. But Johnny told us that his dad had disappeared recently. We haven't heard from him for three months. After I had gotten Johnny calmed down the door slammed again, making Johnny jump. It was just Two-bit and Ponyboy.

"Hey what's up guys- what's the matter Johnnycake?" Two-bit asked, rare concern in his voice.

"Mom...died." With that he burst into tears. I held him and Pony and Two-bit apologized. This made me wonder _Who is the Tulsa Repo Man? _None of us have ever seen him. _But I might soon._ I didn't tell any of the boys about the surgery.

"So are you still gonna get the eye surgery Jaz?" Johnny asked. I tensed. But this was Johnny I had to be honest.

"Actually I was planning on it but after the third repo related death I'm not so sure." I said truthfully.

"Please don't I know it will help you see but I don't want you to get hurt." he said. I hugged him and just as all was calm, I heard running and the front door slammed. It was Tabitha, my best friend and Johnny's girlfriend. She came in and threw herself onto the once crying boy.

"I heard about what happened Johnnycake, don't worry I'm here." she said. As they started talking and Johnny started calming down, I went outside and stood on the front porch. This is where someone usually goes to think, or smoke, or cool down if they had just gotten into a nasty argument with someone else. I went out to think. I thought about the pros and cons of getting the eye surgery, what would happen if I missed a payment and how the gang would react. Two-bit came out a few minutes later a lit two cigarettes, he handed me one and sat down beside me.

"I'm not a mind reader," he said sounding very father-like, "But I bet your thinking, you want to get the eye operation but your worried about how it will affect Johnnycake." he guessed.

"Not just Johnny but the whole gang." I sighed. "If I miss one payment, GenCo ain't gonna call me, Repo'll just slaughter me." I could feel warm threatening tears form in the corner of my rapidly aging fifteen year old eyes. Eyes that will stop working in a year or two, I blinked them back

"You know I heard that Blind Mag is leaving GenCo, maybe you can become their new voice. You have a great soprano voice." Two-bit said. I don't know if he meant it, but I took it into consideration. Tabitha and Johnny left soon after. So I went in the house to watch the news and GenCo had a finalized date as to when Mag resigns. They haven't set a date for that but they sure are ready for the Genetic Opera...

Thursday evening, the night of the GenCo fair. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I walked around the streets of Sanitarium Square and made silent jokes about all the scalpel sluts with fake chins, noses, and other body parts. We walked around and I saw the king of the City Rotti Largo answering questions from the citizens of Oklahoma when asked about Zydrate he called for his daughter the Famous junkie, Amber Sweet. Ponyboy and I waited while Johnny kept walking, But Amber never showed up so we left.

As we were walking I started singing the GenCo song and Pony was humming the background music. I felt a hand land on my shoulder I almost turned around expecting to see Johnny but then I realized the hand was at a downward angle and Johnny was my height or a bit shorter. I turned around slowly to come Face-to.. Mask with none other than Pavi Largo.

"Very pretty voice you have." he chirped. I stood there, frozen.

"Let me get daddy, so he can hear the pretty girl sing." Pavi flounced off leaving me and Ponyboy standing there looking worried. I heard some voices which sounded like the ones from the commercials I heard often. Then I saw them the most powerful family in the land. The Largos and Blind Mag!

"So lets here you sing?" Pavi crowed. I opened my mouth hoping some sound would come out and I sang a song that my mother used to sing when I was little:

_**How long, how wide is the river?**_

_**How broad and how deep is the sea?**_

_**The endlessly flowing water, has taken my true love from me.**_

_**Rio, Rio, Rio, Rio Surging forward to the sea,**_

_**Wash away my pain and sorrow, and return my love to me.**_

It was a haunting melody my mom would sing in Spanish, after she died I learned the English version but the Spanish version is prettier. I saw Ponyboy's face after I finished singing, he looked stunned. Pavi: Pleased, Amber Sweet: Pissed. Luigi: Also Pissed (that's his normal waking state!) Rotti: His eyes flashed and I'm pretty sure I could have easily been a dollar sign the way he stared admiringly at me.

"What's your name Darling?" Rotti asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Jazmine." I said nervously. I could tell Ponyboy was scared but he stood with me, his arms wrapped around me protectively, as if I was his little girl, getting ready for my first date.

"Jazmine.." he said to himself. "GenCo's little Flower." he smiled.

"How would you like to become the singer for GenCo?" he asked "Any Operations you or loved ones need are free, as long as you promise to sing for our company." he said. I glanced over at Blind Mag for help. She had the look of pity, and worry for me.

"That's an important job." I said quietly.

"Yes it is." Mag said

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked Mr Largo.

"You have until The Genetic opera. That is when Mag plans to resign." he said. Not sounding to happy about it.

"Thank you." I said and me and ponyboy ran off to find Johnny who was taken by some genterns and was answering questions about his anatomy. He saw us and ran over to us.

"Guess what Johnny." Ponyboy said. "Jaz is getting that eye surgery." Johnny jumped and turned to me as if to make sure Pony was Joking, This would kill him if it were true.

I all but slapped the fourteen year old across the face.

"I said I didn't know if I would take it or not!" I hissed. I looked over sadly at johnnywho was sitting with a defeated look on his face. I sat next to him, Thanks to Pony I get to explain the whole situation.

"After you walked away Pony and I were walking through the fair, and Pavi Largo heard me sing." I said as if that explained everything. Johnny looked up.

"Then Rotti Largo asked me if I wanted to become the voice of GenCo." I finished, I looked up hoping to see the stars that I can see from my window back at home but instead I saw the blurry screens in the middle of Sanitarium Square.

I went home that night alone, and thought about my future...

**Note:flames will be used to kill Edward Cullen, And this is co starring a fellow fanfic writer who I became friends with shortly before starting this if you did not enjoy this, do not read on. For you may hate it as it progresses but I think it will get really good when you find out the surprise twist.**


End file.
